pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mackenzie Best
Mackenzie Lindy Best (Born September 6, 1997, née Hobson) is a fashion model, singer. and actress. Background Mackenzie Best was born on September 6, 1997 to Jo and Sam Hobson. When she was 1, she appeared on the movie Ghost as Princess Juliette. At age 8, she set a school record for being the youngest person to join choir. When she was 11, she starred in the TV series Jewels as Amethyst. However. at age 15, she gave birth to Ciel and Sky and was kicked off the show, but made brief cameos when she was pregnant. At age ,18, she gave birth to Aubrielle. She just gave birth to Adriel at age 20. She just gave birth to Delta Chloe. Family Jo: Mom Sam: Dad Ciel and Sky (age 6) Aubrielle (age 3) Adriel (1) Delta Chloe (9 months) Tomas: husband Controversy While she was pregnant with Ciel and Sky, she posed naked for Fandom Magazine. There were mixed feelings about this. During her 4th month pregnant with the twins, she started smoking and as a result, they were born 3 months early and had to stay in hospital for 2 and a half months. She released the song Plastic Surgery in 2013 and it was banned for having the word sex but she changed it to fun for the radio version so it could be played on radios. In 2017, she caused a child to die on Mackenzie's Fashion Show after she got into a fight all because she was wearing a slime dress. A few days after her death, Olivia Eevee wrote the song Lola's Heaven as a tribute and charity song and played it at her funeral. She was arrested and sent to jail for 3 months for murder. People were outraged and one said that she should've been on death row. She revealed that she bribed them $754 so she doesn't have to be on death row. People started boycotting her after she posted the music video of Beautifully because it had nudity. She released a song in 2018 that had 9 f-bombs in it. She mocked autistic singer Daisy Taylor by spamming her death threats on social media and got banned for a year. Songs Lovers Melting With You Plastic Surgery Never Again Beautifully I Am Dead (Please Kill Me) Movies and TV Shows Ghost (Princess Juliette) Jewels (Amethyst) Drunk Party (Merida) Stickman (Yellow) PG-13 (French Grandma's Ghost) Bleach and Tidepods (Tidepods) Bleach and Tidepods: Banned From Stores (Tidepods) Eat My Dick (Vanessa DaisyIee) Daughter of Poop (Person #47) Trivia She has her own blog called Life With The Bests She often takes drugs She tried to get in to Behavior Control to smoke weed, but was denied and arrested. It is rumored that she is Donald Trump's great granddaughter Olivia Eevee is her half sister She became a meme after she yelled at Olivia Eevee during a funeral. Quotes "OLIVIA! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A SONG TO HONOR THAT *BLEEP* GIRL!"-Mackenzie at Lola Grace Dawson's Funeral "According to the Internet, you're an idiot."-Merida in Drunk Party *If I offend you, 1. I'm sorry. 2. It won't happen again. 3. 1 and 2 are lies." -French Grandma's Ghost in PG-13